


Кислота

by Paranoiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Chris and Derek have sex but only Chris knows who his partner is, F/M, Lawyer Derek Hale, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, Mob boss Deucalion, Other Hale's family are politicians, Public prosecutor Chris Argent, Stiles owns an anonymous sex club
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Кристофер и Дерек снова встречаются в зале суда, на сей раз – по делу Эдриана Харриса.





	Кислота

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/gifts).



Будь Кристофер Арджент хорошим человеком — ненавидел бы Дерека Хейла всеми фибрами своей души. Каждой астральной клеточкой. Но Крис — старый циничный окружной прокурор. Так что каждая речь холёного, жесткого и умного Хейла звучит бальзамом для его ушей. Кристофер Арджент любит достойных соперников. 

Особенно сегодня.

***

Кристофер заканчивает свою финальную речь. Ещё раз пробегается по всем основным уликам.

Первое — профессия подсудимого: Харрис дипломированный специалист, профессор. Второе — наличие всех необходимых материалов на месте преступления и свободный доступ к любому из них в любой момент времени. Третье — вспыльчивый нрав — спасибо шерифу Стилински и его связям: Крису очень пригодились жалобы ассистента с прошлого места работы профессора. Четвертое — свидетельские показания, подтверждающие неоднократные скандалы между подсудимым и жертвой. Пятое — отчет коронера, где указано, что остатки кислоты были найдены также в пищеводе, что позволяет подозревать преступный умысел. Шестое — отчет станции скорой помощи о времени вызова бригады и запись телефонного звонка подсудимого в 911: Харрис был спокоен, собран и позвонил примерно через полчаса после смерти жертвы. Седьмое — результаты экспертизы и свидетельские показания судебного психиатра, о том, что подсудимый не мог находиться в состоянии аффекта. 

Крис просит присяжных понять, что подсудимый не просто член нашего общества — педагог. Что завтра он — хладнокровный убийца — вернется в свой кабинет, в свою исследовательскую лабораторию, за свою профессорскую кафедру. Туда, где будет учить их детей. 

— Кто знает, чем это может закончиться? — заканчивает Крис и оборачивается к судье. — У меня всё, Ваша честь.

— Слово представителю защиты. Вы готовы, мистер Хейл?

— Да, Ваша честь, — отвечает Дерек и направляется к присяжным.

Сегодня на Дереке серый костюм-тройка, белая рубашка, тёмно-синий галстук в мелкую точку. Перед тем, как тот убирает руки в карман, Крис цепляет взглядом блик на манжете: изумрудные запонки. Услуги Дерека стоят достаточно, но не настолько, так что это, вероятно, подарок. Подарок от кого-то важного, иначе Дерек никогда не надел бы эти, бесспорно красивые, но излишне вычурные, авторские запонки в суд. Крис знает о них не понаслышке: месяц назад город потрясло громкое и дерзкое ограбление лучшего ювелирного магазина Вашингтона. Придурков взяли на следующий день на выезде из города, и ювелир сам показывал Крису запонки, закреплённые на верстаке.

— И их бы забрали, но я не успел вставить вчера камни. 

— Что-то ценное? — уточнил Кристофер тогда.

— Индивидуальный заказ. Было бы очень обидно, если бы их украли. 

— Вы всегда могли бы сделать реплику.

— Не в этот раз, — ответил мастер. — Этот заказ я взял по дружбе. Эта пара должна быть уникальной, и она будет.

Кристофер провел неплохое дело: они согласовали двадцать пять лет каждому за кражу в особо крупных размерах. На незарегистрированное оружие Крис тогда закрыл глаза, не став настаивать на пожизненном. В ответ он получил хорошие данные на Дюкалиона, за которым в течение последних десяти лет гонялась половина отделов ФБР: от наркотиков до экономических преступлений. 

Голос адвоката возвращает Криса в зал суда. 

_Теперь эти запонки носит Дерек Хейл. Интересно._

***

Дело Дерека — дрянь. Но других в его карьере не бывает. Он улыбается, заканчивая слушать своего уже постоянного противника: Кристофера Арджента. Арджент прав по всем пунктам, но Дереку платят не за то, чтобы правосудие торжествовало. Ему платят за то, чтобы чаша весов оказывалась там, где нужно клиенту.

— У меня всё, Ваша честь, — с ледяным спокойствием произносит Крис, как будто подводит черту под списком покупок, а не просит высшее наказание за "преднамеренное и хладнокровное убийство с использованием служебного положения". 

— Слово представителю защиты. Вы готовы, мистер Хейл?

— Да, Ваша честь, — отвечает Дерек и встает, откладывая бумаги с черновиком заключительной речи. 

Он улыбается, он очарователен. Это его сегодняшняя роль: идеальный парень, слишком правильный, чтобы врать в лицо, слишком мать-его честный. Он расстегивает пиджак, прячет руки в карманы. Встает к присяжным полубоком и смотрит на Фемиду, что держит свою чашу и меч прямо над головой судьи. Вздыхает и начинает, мягко, едва ли не нежно.

— Вы были когда-нибудь влюблены? — спрашивает он у всех и ни у кого в частности. Улыбается, продолжает. — Глупый вопрос, конечно, были. Мой подзащитный, мистер Эдриан Харрис тоже был, — Дерек оборачивается в сторону своего стола, за которым сидит клиент. Вытягивает правую руку, будто представляет его присяжным. – Ему было двадцать три, когда он встретил любовь всей своей жизни — Тамару Монро. Они поженились, когда мистер Харрис закончил магистратуру. Он отверг три предложения работы на правительство, чтобы оставаться рядом с ней. Бросил Гарвард, перевелся в Вашингтон, только для того, чтобы у его жены была возможность продолжать писать про Капитолий. А что он получил взамен? — взгляд Дерека тускнеет, плечи опускается. Он словно держит на себе всю тяжесть этого несправедливого мира, но находит в себе силы продолжить. — Многочисленные измены.

Дерек поворачивается к присяжным и смотрит на них, смотрит на каждого. Считает сколько из них сейчас чувствует себя на месте Харриса. _Четверо_ , — прикидывает Дерек.

— Вернемся в ту злополучную ночь, пятого марта. Мистер Харрис, — ещё одно точно выверенное движение в сторону клиента. — ...возвращается поздно вечером с работы. Он устал и расстроен. Весь день его одолевали студенты, пытавшиеся сдать хвосты с прошлого семестра. Но, что ждёт его дома? – пауза, чуть дольше, чем нужно. — Ничего: пустой дом, пустой холодильник, никаких записок от супруги. Её телефон в режиме автоответчика. Снова и снова, – голос тише, печальная полуулыбка. — Мистер Харрис уже знает, что жена, вероятно, на очередном тайном свидании. Утром ему в кабинет был подброшен конверт с фотографиями миссис Монро в пикантных ситуациях с несколькими разными мужчинами. Мой клиент раздавлен, он не знает что делать: он не может даже дозвониться до неё, — сочувствующая улыбка, внимательный печальный взгляд. 

_Пятеро._

— Он наливает себе кофе и уходит в кабинет, пытаясь найти утешение в работе. Забыть о том, что он никому не нужен. Он сидит с реактивами полночи, он даже не слышит, как возвращается его жена. Тамара Монро сама приходит к мужу. Вернее, вваливается — отчет судмедэксперта зафиксировал в её крови 2,1 промилле алкоголя. Учитывая её вес, — легкое покачивание головой, будто Дерек прикидывает, как Тамара идёт пошатываясь по коридору. — ...этого количества хватит для того, чтобы стоять на ногах, но уже недостаточно, чтобы контролировать свои поступки. Она приходит в кабинет к мужу. И начинает обвинять его в том, что он разрушил её жизнь. Её жизнь, — повторяет с удивлением Дерек. — Жизнь преуспевающего журналиста, всего месяц назад получившего повышение до заместителя редактора Вашингтон Пост по политике. Но, видимо, для неё этого было недостаточно, — движение плечами, вздох с намеком на старое отболевшее негодование. На собственный печальный опыт. — Она обвиняет его в том, что он не любит её, не уважает, отказывается быть с ней даже на официальных мероприятиях. На которые, по свидетельским показаниям её коллег, никогда принципиально мужа не приглашала, говоря, цитирую: "Он, конечно, умный парень. Даже слишком", — ещё одна печальная улыбка. Дерек ведёт ладонью по щеке, как будто собираясь с мыслями, возвращаясь в реальность. — А потом она говорит своему мужу, что всё, на что он способен: "чистить за своими идиотами-студентами использованную посуду". Своему мужу — Эдриану Харрису, чей вклад в науку оценен не только его коллегами по университету, но и международным научным сообществом. Его исследования позволили добиться синтеза ряда сильнейших органических окислителей, эффективно воздействующих в том числе и на раковые клетки. Возможно, через несколько лет его выдвинут на Нобелевскую премию. 

— Протестую, — Дерек повторяет это про себя вместе с голосом Арджента, что доносится из-за спины. Точно, как по нотам. Предсказуемо, управляемо. И абсолютно бесполезно.

 _Шестеро._

— Протест удовлетворён. Прошу присяжных не учитывать последнее высказывание защиты. Продолжайте.

— Что делает мой подзащитный? Хватает первый попавшийся под руку стакан и выплескивает его содержимое ей в лицо. Он устал, взвинчен, любовь его жизни обвиняет его во всех смертных грехах, три месяца назад он отклонил очередное предложение о работе, а утром узнал, что жена уже несколько лет изменят ему. Он пытается остановить её, охладить, — Дерек качается вперёд, касается пальцами барьера, словно повторяет движения Харриса той ночью. — Но вместо стакана с кофе — это оказывается колба с кислотой. Трагическая случайность, — Дерек отводит взгляд, смотрит в зал, гипнотизируя входные двери. — Она умирает почти мгновенно: кислота попадает ей в пищевод, когда она пытается вздохнуть. Эдриан бросается к телефону, набирает 911. Но всё тщетно, — Дерек снова прячет руки в карманы брюк, словно надевает броню. Прячется от боли, что переживает сейчас вместе с Харрисом. — Он оплакивает свою любовь, но что делает полиция? — вопрошает Дерек, а спустя несколько секунд добавляет. — Арестовывает его. 

_Всё ещё шестеро._

Краем глаза Дерек видит, как в зал проскальзывает Эрика. Она подходит к своему месту, прямо позади Харриса. В её руках тонкая папка, а на кроваво-красных губах играет довольная улыбка. Дерек едва кивает ей и продолжает.

— Она оборачивает каждое его слово против него. Зачем-то приплетает старые жалобы ассистента мистера Харриса по Гарварду — Мэйсона Хьюитта. Мэйсона Хьюитта, который в позапрошлом году был уволен за кражу реактивов из лаборатории Бостонского университета, в который он перевелся, когда профессор Харрис доложил об аналогичных подозрениях руководству кафедры. Делу тогда не предали огласку, только попросили Хьюитта покинуть университет добровольно, — Дерек негодующе пожимает плечами, будто не понимает, как полиция могла поверить жалобам пойманного на горячем вора.

— Что ещё делает полиция? Отправляет моего клиента к психиатру, пытаясь доказать, что он всё спланировал, — уже злее говорит Дерек. — Обвинение зачитывало результаты экспертизы и даже допрашивало доктора Валака при вас. Доктор Валак утверждает, что мой клиент, цитирую: "Проявляет все признаки психопатического расстройства личности", — хмыкает Дерек, как будто это была лучшая шутка в его жизни. — Это очень серьёзное обвинение, — говорит он, хмурясь, словно задумывается, — особенно для доктора, в отношении которого была созвана этическая комиссия Американской Ассоциации психиатров, — заканчивает Дерек и поворачивается к судье. 

— Ваша честь, сегодня утром я получил копии двух судебных исков, поданых семьями его клиентов. Доктор Валак обвиняется в злонамеренном использовании ряда медикаментов, лекарственные свойства которых научно не доказаны, в отличие от их побочных свойств. Мой помощник получил официальный ответ Ассоциации о том, что медицинская лицензия доктора Валака временно приостановлена, — Дерек возвращается к своему столу и забирает копии исков и официальный ответ Ассоциации, который протягивает ему Эрика.

— Протестую! На момент дачи показаний доктор Валак был вправе давать любые медицинские заключения.

Дерек улыбается. Конечно, господин окружной прокурор будет протестовать. Его парни прошляпили это, и теперь заявлением Валака и его экспертизой можно разве что подтереться. 

— Его лицензия была приостановлена неделю назад, Ваша честь, — продолжает Дерек.

— Мистер Хейл, мистер Арджент, подойдите, — говорит судья, подзывая обоих к себе.

Дерек отдает ему документы, снова убирая руки в карманы брюк. 

— Впредь, мистер Хейл, я попрошу вас предоставлять все улики до заключительной речи, — говорит судья, протягивая документы Ардженту. — Вновь появившиеся улики приобщаются к делу, — обращается он к секретарю, внимательно смотря на Арджента. — Медицинская лицензия доктора Габриэля Валака была приостановлена неделю назад. Его показания должны быть изъяты из материалов слушания. Они не имеют никакого правового веса и не должны учитываться присяжными при вынесении решения. Продолжайте, мистер Хейл.

— Спасибо, Ваша честь. 

Дерек возвращается к присяжными, Кристофер — за свой стол.

 _Восемь._

***

Они встречаются, конечно, в туалете, сразу после того, как судья отправляет присяжных выносить приговор.

Кристофер стоит у входа, опираясь на стену плечом. Дерек, повесив пиджак на дверцу кабинки и закатав рукава едва ли не по локоть, моет руки в раковине, стараясь не встречаться с собственным отражением взглядом. Изумрудные запонки загадочно блестят на каменной столешнице. 

— Тебя никогда не тошнит? — спрашивает Арджент, неотрывно следя за Хейлом. 

Что Дерек может ему ответить? Что он точно знает, как всё было на самом деле? Что Харрис годами следил за своей женой, терроризировал, даже подкладывал под неё парней? Что когда она, наконец, решила уйти, собрав на мужа весомый компромат — Харрис был замешан в производстве редких синтетических наркотиков, — тот подыграл ей: сделал вид, что испугался и отпустит её? Что догадывается, как Харрис метнулся к Дюкалиону, как они оба разработали план? Всё рассчитали — до мельчайших деталей. Сначала, конечно, нашли и изъяли компромат. Потом подкинули Харрису конверт с собственными снимками. Отправили Тамару на деловой ужин, который, наверняка, назначил какой-то подставной Дюка. Что-то подмешали ей: что-то, позволившее споить её в кратчайшие сроки, но достаточно быстро распадающееся, чтобы не оставить никаких следов. Что домой её, вероятно, привезли на подставном такси и даже проводили до входа в дом. Дерек едва ли не видит, как Харрис заводит её в свой кабинет, укладывает на пол, а потом выливает ей в лицо кислоту. И продолжает лить, пока она захлебывается. Но это домыслы, никаких фактов. Единственное, что Дерек знает точно – его, как адвоката Харриса выбрали заранее.

— А должно? — переспрашивает Дерек, закрывая кран и отряхивая руки. 

Дерек знает, что Мэйсон и его увольнение — месть Харриса, которую подручные Криса не потрудились проверить, радостно ухватившись за старые жалобы ассистента. Что Валак — стечение обстоятельств. Доктор — настоящий монстр, но химик оказался для Дюкалиона важнее, чем ручной психиатр. Так что Дюк просто пустил своё досье в ход. Но Крис и полиция про это не знали, да и не могли узнать.

 _Идеальный спектакль._

Дерек вытирает руки бумажным полотенцем, расправляет рукава, поправляет манжеты. Вставляет в них запонки. Слишком броские, слишком дорогие, но такие важные.

— Подарок Питера? — нарушает тишину Кристофер, всё ещё застывший в своей позе.

Даже на этот простой вопрос у Дерека нет ответа. Он банально не знает, кто именно передал подарок через Стайлза. Автор подарка — один из его партнёров по сессиям. _Тот самый партнёр_ , поправляет себя Хейл. Но кто он — Дерек не знает, а Стайлз молчит. Впервые за последние годы анонимность не играет ему на руку.

— Нет, — коротко бросает Дерек, вставляя вторую в прорезь. 

— Мои поздравления. У кого-то есть вкус, — так же коротко бросает Крис, отлипает от стены и выходит из туалета.

***

Будь Кристофер Арджент хорошим человеком — ненавидел бы Дерека Хейла всеми фибрами своей души. Но Крис не может — даже сегодня, после того, как Эдриан Харрис был оправдан по всем пунктам обвинения.

Крис провожает Дерека взглядом до самых дверей, а потом позволяет себе короткую улыбку.

Мысль о том, что Дерек носит его запонки, греет его весь оставшийся день.  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам кажется, что это кусок истории – вам не кажется х)
> 
> Тамора стала Тамарой и мне не жаль. Неа.


End file.
